


Massages

by ghikij



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghikij/pseuds/ghikij
Summary: Saaya surprises Tomoe with a massage and some unexpected flirting, and Tomoe just cannot handle it.





	Massages

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just self-indulgent and written for fun. 
> 
> Also non-beta'd. You've been warned.

“You seem tired, Tomoe.”

The softly spoken sentence crept up on her like a ghost not because Yamabuki Saaya was stealthy or anything but because the way she said it was just so… unusual. Saaya always talked politely, in an airily casual way that made many people embrace her friendliness without a second thought. The way she seemed to have whisperd breathily into her ear though sent shivers down Tomoe’s spine.

“D-do I?” She laughed sheepishly as she sat up straight from where she slouched on a meeting hall chair. “I’m peachy! In fact, I’m very excited about the festival that I may have overdone a bit of training this morning. It’s nothing to worry about though.” She would never miss out on playing taiko, that’s for sure. Taiko drumming was and will always be her first love.

“Training?”

“Yep!” Tomoe crossed one of her legs over the other and stretched her arms over her head. “It takes a lot of toning and stretching to play properly, you know.”

Saaya smiled, her blue eyes twinkling knowingly, “Well, can’t have you cramping now.”

“That’s right.”

“You sort of looked like a deflated batch of over-risen dough there so I got kind of worried.” Tomoe’s chuckle at the comment was cut off by the sensation of Saaya’s hands on her shoulders. She would have jumped out of her skin had the other girl not been holding her. “See?” The brunette commented as she pressed her fingertips down, “You’re all bunched up here. This must hurt quite a bit. May I?”

“I-uh… err, s-sure.” Tomoe bit her lower lip as Saaya started to work on her tense shoulders. Though if she were to be honest, maybe she was just tense because Saaya was touching her. Her crush was pressing and kneading her flesh in such a—oh good lord, she’s really good at this. So good that Tomoe’s breath hitched when the other girl’s fingers deftly swept up the nape of her neck where they rubbed small gentle circles.

“W-wow, Saaya, I didn’t even know there was something to massage over th—mmnn.” She moaned. Tomoe’s slapped a hand on her face because _that_ was not a sound she thought she could make, let alone in front of her biggest crush! Shit, her face was burning wasn’t it?

Meanwhile, Saaya only laughed like she always did with a hint of embarrassment underneath her chiming amusement. “There’s a lot of physical labor in the bakery so sometimes I have to massage my mom and dad to get rid of some muscle aches. I guess I just kind of picked up a few tricks as I went along. Here, lean forward for me.”

Still in the midst of panic, Tomoe obeyed. Saaya’s skillful hands descended down her back and squeezed her around the waist, which actually made her jump this time.

“Oh, didn’t think you were ticklish, Tomoe,” the brunette’s chuckles were so impossibly close to her ear that Tomoe thought she might just faint. How funny that would be? Udagawa Tomoe, coolest kid downtown, laid low by her crush’s innocent and friendly massage.

“I-I didn’t think I was either. Hehe. You just… ahem, startled me, is all.” Tomoe was grinning as usual but her grip on her knees was so tight that her knuckles have turned white.

“Haha, sorry. For someone who always sports a displayed midriff it’s a little surprising. Oh, you’re really hard down here.”

Tomoe’s choked. “W-what?”

“Relax, will you?” Saaya giggled prettily by her ear. “You’re all rigid. I can’t dig deep safely if you’re all tense. It’ll hurt if not now then later. I’m not some deep-tissue masseuse or anything like that, but I’d rather knead all these kinks off you comfortably.”

“I’ll try…” And she really did. However, this was far more intimate than Tomoe have ever anticipated. Just a few minutes ago, they were holding the final meeting for the downtown festival with Tsugumi and Hagumi in attendance. Hell, Moca and Ako were present too but they decided to run off to get food. In retrospect, Tomoe decided that that might be for the best. She certainly did not want her cheeky friend and her little sister to see her rendered to an absolute putty by Saaya’s kindness.

And her ridiculously strong and dexterous fingers.

“You know, I’m really impressed by how fit you are, Tomoe.” The pony-tailed girl quipped as she did her magic on Tomoe’s back. “Taiko, dance, band, what can you not do?”

Tomoe gulped as she felt fingers just underneath her arms and over the lining of her bra, burningly close to the sides of her breasts. Luckily, the rather satisfying line Saaya drew down her spine with her skillful thumbs managed to distract enough. “I can’t do a lot of things. Knead bread dough for one.”

This earned her a quiet chuckle, “That _does_ require a small level of skill, I admit.”

“Massage like a pro is another thing.”

“It’s not so terribly different from kneading dough though. It’s all in the wrist movement and just knowing the correct way of applying pressure with your fingers.” And boy, did she know how to apply pressure. Tomoe all but purred in satisfaction when Saaya expertly worked on the stiffness on her lower back that had been bothering her the past few days. Even with the proper form and plenty of exercise, spending so much time either semi-squatting down for taiko or sitting for hours to practice drums took its toll.

So this was nice.

Very nice, in fact, if she forcefully ignored the thought that perhaps it would feel a lot better if they were on a mattress and Saaya was straddling her properly—Nice! Yes, this was just that. Nice. Nothing else!

Tomoe really ought to thank Saaya for her thoughtfulness. And she was thinking of a myriad of ways to do so too, until the very real and startling sensation of the latter’s hands around her hips with thumbs kneading the upper part of her buttocks had her brain running in overdrive.

“S-Saaya…” Tomoe all but whimpered because she was unsure how to react. For one, she knew it was simply part of the massage and it felt really good. However, Saaya’s hands were practically on her behind, sensually massaging so deeply into her flesh that it felt awkward somehow. Not that she didn’t want Saaya touching her or anything, but so far the only touching she had ever imagined doing with Saaya was holding her hand.

“I’m jealous,” Saaya noted thoughtfully as she spread her fingers over Tomoe’s upper back a moment later. “I wish I have your muscles, Tomoe.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Haha, well Kasumi and O-Tae were joking that they wanted to get in shape and have toned muscles so it got me thinking too. But honestly, I don’t think I can build any significant muscle mass like you do.”

Tomoe laughed awkwardly. Her thoughts were jumbled, frayed by Saaya’s alluring handling of her backside, and then she goes onto talking about working out and building muscle? It got her imagination running rampant again, with Saaya going to the gym in tight shorts, getting sweaty with her pretty ponytail somewhat sticking to her nape.

She gulped.

“W-what makes you say that? And I don’t think you need to do any of that. You look perfect as it is!” Well, at least that was one way of saying it. Tomoe meant to be clear that Saaya was already gorgeous to begin with, that her work in the bakery already did wonders to her arms and overall physique. Alas, she was never the eloquent type.

At least she got a small chuckle out of Saaya. “Thanks, Tomoe. You’re always so nice.”

_That’s because you’re so fine, Saaya._

Wow…that’s it. Tomoe vowed never to try any pick-up lines because of how crappy that all sounded in her head.

“But I’m not the first to say that I’m a little envious of your abs.” Saaya then goes on to say, “And I’m sure I won’t be the last.”

“A-ah… my a-abs? Ahahaha, it’s not like I work extra hard for it or anything it just kinda comes with all the moving around I do. Haha…” Did that make her sound a bit arrogant or a complete fool? Tomoe did not want to know the answer.

“I guess so.” Saaya pushed away from her finally, giving her some room to breathe air that did not smell like vanilla beans and freshly baked bread. “Maybe not the abs then. But I’m sure I can try and get some guns like you do.”

Just what was this conversation right now? Tomoe’s brain just could not keep up! It was simple enough but it was the topic itself that threw her off. Normally, their chats consistent of fairly mundane topics, like the weather or their younger siblings or drums. And yet right now Saaya was putting far too much interest in her musculature, using terms that she didn’t even know Saaya ever used!

Wait, didn’t that mean that Saaya actually checked her out then?

The thought had Tomoe’s head steaming. She was proud of her body and displayed it confidently, not because she wanted attention or anything but because her body was a testament to all the activities she did, taiko, drums, dance. It was like her trophy, her tool, and her identity in some respects. She had never thought of being scrutinized before though, especially by the girl she liked.

But Saaya talked about it as if it’s simply a goal she wanted to pursue, not because she liked Tomoe that way whatsoever so maybe she was just overthinking this? Tomoe didn’t know anymore.

Sheepishly, Tomoe scratched her cheek and smiled up to Saaya, “If you really want to—you know—do some muscle training or anything like that just… just let me know. I’ll be happy to do it with you.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely! Maybe we can even drag Ako with us. Anything that can strengthen arms and extend stamina is vital for us drummers!” The more she rambled on, the more confident she became because she’s a coward. Tomoe mentally screamed at herself. She had practically asked Saaya out on a sort-of date in the gym of all places and all she could use to back-up her interest was stamina for drumming? She even involved Ako. There went the possibility of alone time.

_I’m an idiot…_

Saaya laughed again, that mildly embarrassed laugh she tended to use. Was she embarrassed for her sake? Maybe. Tomoe did make this all sort of weird and nonsensical.

“I might just take you up on that.”

Tomoe blinked. “Oh… Great!”

“Maybe we can start this weekend? Unless of course you have other arrangements. I know how busy you can be.”

“No, no, weekend works perfectly!” The grin on Tomoe’s face was starting to hurt. She was happy that this was turning into _something_ but at the same time the sloppy and embarrassing way she got here twisted her stomach around so much that she was about two seconds away from running to the bathroom because of anxiety.

“Well then, I’ll just message you later for the exact time okay. I, um…” Saaya’s smile softened a bit then, holding an enormous amount of fondness. “I’ll head on out. I hope you feel a little better.”

“S-sure and thanks. I mean I do feel better. Kinks all gone! Haha…” Oh, she so wanted to shoot herself.

Saaya giggled prettily and patted her on the shoulder, “See you later then, Tomoe.”

Tomoe watched her crush stride out the door with her ponytail swing to and fro. What just happened? That was a moment, right? A _good_ moment. She felt so giddy and foolish at the same time as her eyes followed Saaya’s form before she disappeared behind the door. And by the time the door clicked closed, she all but banged her face into the table.

* * *

 

“Well~ how did it go~?”

Saaya sighed as she filled a brown bag with bread. It was near closing time at the bakery and now one of their most loyal patrons have come to check upon results of their earlier dare.

“I’m never doing that again, Moca.”

“You have too little faith, Saaya~” the silver-haired guitarist leafed through her stack of point cards as she spoke. “Tomochin doesn’t understand subtle, you see.”

“I know that now…” Saaya huffed to herself. It was hard enough to keep a straight face during that whole massage ordeal when Tomoe was right under her fingertips making weird and frighteningly stimulating noises.

“So~ you gotta be forward!” Determination was not a very flattering look on Moca’s lethargic face. “I told you, if you want to get anywhere, you might as well kiss her then and there.”

Saaya groaned with a mix of frustration and mortification. “It’s not that simple though.”

“Worked just fine for me~”

“Yes, you told me. And then you also told me that Ran elbowed your face. If Tomoe does that as an instinctive reaction, it’ll hurt twice as hard.” She sighed again. Really, she and Tomoe seemed to have been dancing around each other for the better part of the year already. Saaya noticed Tomoe’s little schoolgirl crush ages ago and she found it endearing even though at the time she did not feel quite the same way. But then realizing that fact also made Saaya notice small attractive qualities from the taller girl. And it was not just the physical aspects either because everyone could agree that Tomoe had that in spades. Tomoe was reliable, loyal, talented, hard-working and she cared about the people around her in such a genuine way that, in the end, liking her wasn’t so hard.

“Yes, but~ it still worked~” Moca smiled smugly and set down two sets of point cards on the counter as Saaya brought forth her order. “Moca-chan knows that you’re more the waiting type, Saaya~ but if you just wait for Tomochin to do something you’ll be twice as old before anything happens y’know~”

“I just don’t think feeling her up sent the right message though. I can’t believe I actually agreed to that.”

“Hehe~ but you look so pleased with yourself so it’s not a complete waste.”

Saaya couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. “Moca, with friends like you…”

“My friends love Moca-chan well enough~ and I think meddling a little helps sometimes~ especially in this case since you also like Tomochin.”

“I guess you’re right. She did ask me out in the end.”

“Oho~”

“…to the gym.” It sounded so silly but it was the only thing that made sense in-context at the time so Saaya thought she might as well take it. Maybe something good might come off it.

Moca, on the other hand, slapped a hand on her forehead. “It seems like Moca-chan needs to give Tomochin a few guidelines on romance~”

Saaya giggled, “Because you’re such a professional at it?”

“No, but I’m still better off than she is. Don’t worry, Saaya, I got this~”

“Alright, alright…” she shook her head with a smile, “You have my faith then, Moca.”

Moca gave her a salute before burying her hand into the brown bag to dig up a melon pan.

“Bye bye~”

Saaya was still doubtful that she and Tomoe’s relationship would move by leaps and bounds but she supposed that was okay.

Besides, it was mighty fun tease-flirting with her.

She pulled out her phone and typed, “Hey, Tomoe, about our meet-up time on Saturday. Would 5 o’clock in the afternoon work?”

Saaya smiled when she read Tomoe’s almost instantaneous reply.

_“Yeah! I’m looking forward to it already!”_


End file.
